herofandomcom-20200223-history
Heidi (Heidi, Girl of the Alps)
Heidi is the main protagonist of the 1974 anime series, Heidi, Girl of the Alps. She is based of the literary character of the same name. Early Life Her parents died when Heidi was an infant. Her aunt Dette promised to raise her as Heidi's parents' honor. Character History Heidi's aunt Dette, takes her niece to live with her lost-lost grandfather on the Swiss Alps. Dette has found a promising job in Frankfurt, but cannot leave while still Heidi's guardian. Heidi's grandfather, Alm-Onji, has a formidable reputation with the villagers of Dörfli, as rumors claim that in his youth he once killed a man. However, Heidi swiftly captures his interest with her enthusiasm and intelligence, firmly establishing herself as something good in his life. She spends her summer days on the mountain top with Peter, whose responsibility it is to take the villagers' goats to the high mountains for pasture, and her winters occasionally visiting Peter's grandmother, a blind old woman whose dream is to one day hear her cherished book of psalms read to her. Despite his trust for his granddaughter, Alm-Onji's misanthropy prevents Heidi from going to school, of which she has zero experience. Heidi continues to live happily in the mountains until Aunt Dette returns from the city, excited about a good opportunity for Heidi. A wealthy German businessman, Mr. Sesemann, is searching for a companion for his crippled daughter Clara. Thwarted by Alm-Onji, Dette tricks Heidi into accompanying her, ostensibly to get a present for Peter and her grandfather. Promised that she can return at any time, Heidi is taken to Frankfurt. There, Dette abandons her to the care of Miss Rottenmeier, the strict, no-nonsense governess in charge of Clara's welfare. Heidi and Clara quickly bond, and Heidi quickly turns the household topsy-turvy with her escapades and well-meaning faux pas. Clara is enchanted by Heidi's stories of the Alps, which paint a picture of a life completely different from the sheltered and lonely one she is accustomed to. Heidi's desire to return home and occasional attempts to escape are hindered by her friendships. She smuggles a small kitten into the house, and she and Clara care for it until Mrs. Rottenmeier discovers it and has it thrown out. Clara's doctor befriends her, and occasionally keeps a benevolent eye on her, but it is Clara's grandmother that has the most impact. On one of her rare visits to Frankfurt, she and Heidi become fast friends. Under her kindly tutelage, Heidi finally learns how to read, to the astonishment of the tutor who has struggled for months to do the same. However, the old woman's departure home again proves a turning point for Heidi. Forbidden by Mrs. Rottenmeier to ever mention or even think of the Alps again, Heidi rapidly goes into a decline, eventually becoming a sleep-walker whose ghostly passage through the hallways terrorizes the household. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:The Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Wealthy Category:Orphans Category:Honest Category:Poor Category:Kids Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable